


Until death do us apart and even after that

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Canary, F/M, One Shot Collection, PB scenes, Prison Break AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and Drabbles where Mick is set for execution in Iron Heights for a crime he didn't commit.<br/>Prison Break AU, Leonard and Sara centric. Scenes from the whole show, and yes even the reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1x15: By the skin and the teeth

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately i have been binge-watching Prison Break and i pretty much don't like MiSa.  
> Mainly because Captain Canary is my OTP and i can't imagine them with anyone else.  
> I have decided to do justice to the fans of Prison Break and Captain Canary shippers and write a Prison Break AU.  
> Get ready because there are going to be even daily updates and LOTS of chapters.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Also, a special thank you to Nyxisis for encouraging me to post this despite secong thoughts! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                                     ~ ~

His eyes opened slowly as he began to take in his surroundings and the first thing that he saw was across the light-filled room was the beautiful blonde doctor. 

She was looking at him as she tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear and placed her hand to support her cheek. She was half smiling at him and he felt unfamiliarly calm for just a second, before the pain of the burn started to flood in his whole skin. 

“Snart, it’s Sara.” She heard her say as she stood up from her chair and kneeled so she was only a few centimeters away from where he layed. “How are you feeling?”

“Groggy.”Leonard asnwered with his usual snarky tone. 

“Side effect of anesthesia.” Sara asnwered as Leonard sat up, realization that the last thing he remembered was fainting in his cell. 

“Why did I have anesthesia?” Deep inside Leonard knew the answer to that question. He felt the numbness on his back and the burning that was starting to surface.

“I had to make sure that the burn in your back didn’t get you killed.” Sara answered and suddenly it all came back to him. His tattoos. The blueprints.

She tossed him his sweater as he sat up so he was facing her. Handing him a couple of painkillers and some water Sara stood in front of him with her hands on the front pockets of her low-hung jeans. 

“How bad is it?” He asked her, with his eyes trailing down her body.

“I would take those pills if i were you.” she said with a half smile as she balanced on her heels. 

She looked so tiny even while he was sitting in she was standing up with a pair of heeled boots. But that same woman had somehow managed to stab with shots about twenty inmates that had rushed at her and leave them with concussions. And when he came to her rescue; she simply said: “I’m no damsel in distress” as he pulled her up the vent. 

“When can i see it doc?” He questioned as Sara observed him closely; with her hands crossed in front of her chest. 

“Bandage stays on for now; but you won’t be going to the beach any time soon.” She said as he still looked at her; admiring the way her lips were pressing together as she spoke to him. “Take your pills or you will be sorry when the anesthetic wears off completely.” 

He downed the pills; drinking the water and Sara couldn’t help but stare at the way his Adam’s apple moved or how his lips hugged the cup as he sipped.She shaked her head to banish those forbidden thoughts from her brain. 

The first rule she was taught when she started walking in Iron Heights was the most important one: “Don’t fall in love with an inmate.” And right there, she was seemed to be right at the verge of breaking that very important rule. 

So she decided to change the subject. 

“So, did the English man do this to you?” she questioned and he just half-smiled at her, the way he always did. 

“Rip??” He shaked his head negatively. “No. The body muscle in this man is equal to the stupidity in Raymond’s body.” 

Palmer was a very happy person; nausiantigly happy.And Leonard had to put up with him for Mick’s sake. The happy billioner was the only one who had the funds to get a private plane and get them the hell away from Central when the time would come. 

 “Then who did?” she questioned. “Or do you enjoy burning off your own skin once a week?” 

“I have to say that it is quite refreshing.” Leonard answered with a smirk creeping on his lips. “But, i think that this is the part when i don’t answer you Mrs Lance.” 

“Glad for the talk Snart. But i’m afraid that you have to go back to your cell.” Sara said and started walking towards the door, feeling the eyes of the inmate in a very specific place of her anatomy. “He’s all yours boys.” 


	2. 4x22: Free & Prison Break: The Final Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is gone and now his family and friends have to come to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kind of random; to do one first season drabble and then the last episode and the movie one, but...I got inspired, what can i say!  
> A little heads up for you all; this story includes Lisa Snart (thank you to everyone who responded on my post about that) and i will write exactly how she is involved in one of the next ones.   
> This took me a little more than a week to write and i kept writing it again and again, until i perfected it. I hope you like it and sorry for the feels!   
> Also, a real thank you to everyone who helped me with this fic by answering to my weird and random posts; you guys helped so much- and of course agentmarymargaretskitz, who helped me with the baby's gender with the best advice ever!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

~~

“And then I want you to start running.” Leonard told her as he looked over the shielded door.

“Okay. What about you?” She questioned and the way he looked at her then; answered her question. “Len?”

“Sara…” he mumbled as his hand caressed her slender face. “Someone has to stay here, and someone has to open the hatch. And that someone’s gotta be you.”

“Okay, so you will follow me.” He took a deep breath, as he noticed Sara’s eyes turning glassy.

“You don’t understand. This is the only way.” Leonard told her and Sara shook her head through her tears.

“I’m not going anywhere, unless you are coming with me.”

His hand trailed down her body and settled atop her slightly protruding stomach.

“But I am coming with you.” He said and Sara fought back a sob.

“I love you, Len.” She whispered to him.

In the distance they heard the guards that were trying to open the door.

“God, I love you too.” He stated with a broken voice and pulled her in for a kiss; one hand cupping the cheek of the woman he adored the most; and the other touching the child that he would never get the chance to meet.

“Go, Sara. Go!” He yelled at her; and with his taste still on her lips, and the feeling of his hands on her; Sara started running.

 

_She knew when she went out that door; the door that leaded to her and Leonard’s child’s freedom, that it was all because of the man who sacrificed himself for them._

 

The brief moment of silence that echoed as Sara run outside the facility and stood in front of the men; was mere seconds; but to her, it seemed like an eternity.

Mick spoke first as he turned her to face him.

“Where’s Snart?” When she didn’t answer he realized that something was wrong. “Blondie, what wrong? Where is he?”

He walked to the fence, and rested his head against it as he let everything sink in. He looked at the door, searching for his partner; his brother.

“He is gone, Mick.” Rip muttered as he stood next to him. “He’s not coming back.”

_The door was still closed._

“What do you mean, he’s gone? Snart is..He’s not..”

Sara braced herself against the car as she took unsteady breaths and tried to calm herself, trying to block herself from hearing Rip’s next words.

“He’s gone. He’s not coming back.” The larger man touched his forehead against the cold wire and held his breath. “Mick we have to go…”

Looking over the door and hoping it would open, and Snart would walk out; Mick turned and left.

No one spoke on the car; the silence almost unbearable, as Sara leaned against the window and tried to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

_Her husband wasn’t coming back._

Only, sometime in the early morning Rip spoke and broke the quietness among them; turning everyone’s attention to him.

“Snart asked me to give you this, in case he didn’t make it out.”

He handed the white envelope to Sara; who opened it immediately, desperately seeking for some kind of goodbye; something to hold on to.

“He said it would help you understand why he did what he did.”

“It’s his bloodwork.”

Under Leonard’s name and medical results; the words “brain tumor activity” where the only ones Sara could bring herself to read, before passing it to Mick.

 

Ray walked over to Sara; a leather briefcase in hand as he stood next to her.

“This is from me to you and little Snart there; and don’t say you won’t accept them, okay?”

Sara smiled sadly and pulled the man for a hug.

“Thank you Ray.”

“You take care of that baby okay?” He spoke into her hair. “Cause I will be visiting; a lot.”

He walked over to Mick; and after some brief seconds of staring, the two men hugged and then Ray got inside the car.

Rip came next; a DVD in hand, which he gave to Mick.

“This is for you.”

“He never said anything to me. Why didn’t he tell me; his partner?”

“Cause he knew you’d try to stop him. He knew you’d do anything to protect your family.”

“But I didn’t.” He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Rip’s eyes fell on the crying woman who stood a few meters away from them and then back to Mick.

“You will soon. You might not think you can, and I might have doubted it, but now I know that there is no one else more capable to take care of Sara and that baby than you, with Snart gone.”

“Sara!” He called out and the woman turned at the sound of her name.

“Thank you, Captain.” She told him, with a smile as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. “For everything.”

 

Leonard Snart’s face appeared on the Tv screen and Sara felt tears on her eyes again.

“Well, if you’re watching this, I’m glad. Because that mean you’re safe and that’s all I ever wanted. I wish I could be there with you; but as you probably know, I wouldn’t have much time, anyway so… I made my choice, and- I don’t regret it. Anyway, not too long from now, there is going to be another little Snart running around. And Mick I want you to promise me, that no matter what, they’re going to grow up knowing their uncle is never far away. And Sara, I want you to promise me that you’re gonna keep an eye on Mick. As you may have noticed; he has a tendency to get in trouble.”

Sara laughed through her tears at her husband’s comment and Mick snorted- trying to hide the fact that he was glassy-eyed too.

“And both of you; take care of Lisa. She might seem tough, but she will need you… You know we spend so much of our lives, not saying things we want to say. We speak in code; we send little messages. Origami snowflakes. So now, plainly simply, I want to say that I love you and Lis, very much, wherever she is. And I want you to promise me that you’re gonna tell my child…”

He stopped and took a deep breath to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

“That you are gonna tell my child, how much they’re loved every day, and remind them how lucky they are to be free. Because we are. We’re free now. Finally. _We’re free._ ”

 

**4 YEARS LATER…**

The woman with the scars on her back payed the woman and took the bouquet of lilies in her hands, as she walked over to the little boy who was getting a fake tattoo.

“Let me see it.” Sara stretched out her hand and observed the boy’s tattoo. “How much is it’ three?”

She got the money out of her wallet and gave them to the man, before turning to her son.

“Leo, we gotta go.” He looked up to Sara and smiled, with his turquoise eyes glowing under the blinding sun. “Come on, we have to go and see daddy, baby.”

The toddler jumped up and took his mother’s hand, as they began walking down the street.

He started skipping while he walked and soon enough; Sara joined him.

 

“Bud!” Sara heard Mick’s voice and within a moment, Leo had escaped his mother’s hold and fell in his arms. “You have gotten so big.”

Mick pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek as Leo run and hugged Lisa, who got tears on her eyes at the sight of her nephew, who had her big brother’s exact eyes. She gave him one more sloppy kiss, before passing him to Rip and Ray.

Both men and Lisa, proceeded to hug Sara; who they hadn’t seen in a while, as Leo held Mick’s hand and the all turned to the cemetery in front of them.

Sara kneeled next to her son, as they reached Len’s tombstone and gave him the bouquet along with a soft kiss on his forehead.

The little boy placed the flowers on top of the stone then and joined his family; his aunt and mother with their arms wrapped around him and tears falling down their cheeks.

Mick took something out of his shirt’s pocket and placed it on top of the grave.

_A snowflake origami._

Rip and Ray followed; each placing a hand on their friend’s tombstone- a goodbye that they could quite bring themselves to say out loud.

Lisa gave a small pat to Lenny’s grave as she wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and joined the others.

Sara moved closer and let her hand touch the inscription.

“Leonard Snart

6/2/1972- 11/4/2005

Husband, Father, Brother, Uncle, Friend

_People change.”_

 

What they didn’t know was that, thousands of miles away, the same man whose name was in that grave, was waking up in a prison cell. _Alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed; if you did, leave a kudo and/or a comment and tell me what you thought!  
> Sorry if i made you sad, but that scenes killed me and especially writing them with Sara and Len!  
> I was so conflicted to which quote i would use on the grave, because Michael had a signature one; but Len's was "Hero ain't on my resume". I was between "People change" and "For better or for worse", but Michael's "Be the change you want to see in the world" quote had a little more to do with "People change" so i chose this one!  
> ALSO, tell me which episode i should do next and inspire me.   
> Until, next time, happy reading and i really hope you are going to tune in next year to see Prison Break's return on Fox.


	3. After that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend informs Mick that his partner might be alive and in trouble. The man realized that it's time to repay the debt to Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have seen the new Prison Break trailer about 30 times now.   
> This show is torturing my head and i cannot wait until April.   
> So, Michael is coming back and Snart is coming back too...Sorta...   
> And because of that I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

~~

He turned around the corner of his house’s street; a bag with beers from the liquor store nearby, in hand. But as he saw the man that stood in front of his front door, Mick Rory set the bag down and ran towards his home. It wasn’t something extravagant; just a two-floor townhouse, big enough for him, and Leo or Lisa when they came to visit. Not many friends to hang out with and the friends that he had were scattered everywhere. It was like a bomb went off; sending everyone thousands of miles away from one another.

And that was exactly why Mick was startled as he saw Martin Stein standing on his front door. Last time he saw him in the flesh was the day before he left for Washington. After that, he only heard of the man on television when he would occasionally shuffle through the channels and land on the news. Martin was not a detective anymore… his… involvement with both him and Leonard, giving his career a boost. Even though he hadn’t seen the man for seven years, he looked mostly the same; save for the wrinkles and lines that were more visible on his face now- something that Mick had noticed in his own skin.

Once he stopped in front of the older man and looked at him suspiciously; Martin’s grim expression abated a little as he pulled Mick in an embrace.

“What is up, Stein?” He immediately questioned; eyes moving to the mailer envelope that Martin was holding. “Cause I don’t think you traveled all the way from DC just to see my new place.”

The man tensed and the expression returned.

“This came in last night… I took it before anyone could file it, and only my assistant saw it. I got in a plain and came here first thing in the morning.” Martin explained and passed the envelope the broad-shouldered man.

Mick observed the back of the package; stamps indicating that it wasn’t originated from America… maybe Asia or a country of the Middle East; judging by the inscription on the stamps. His eyebrows furrowed and he slowly took out the content; realizing that he was staring at a piece of paper with a picture of Leonard.

“Looks like your partner may just be alive…”

In that moment a million thoughts passed from Mick’s head. Leonard; his best friend, his partner… his brother…. was alive. Or at least seemed to be. But as the news were concreted in his mind, more and more questions were appearing. If Leonard; if that was even Leonard… had been alive that whole time, why wouldn’t he say anything? Why would he leave everyone thinking that he had been dead? Mick took a deep breath and tried to focus on the reality.  Which was that he wasn’t even certain that this was Leonard.

“If you’re playing me Stein, I swear I’m gonna…” Martin gave him a leveled glare and the man hushed. Even after so many years their dynamic was still there.

“I’m not. Why would I?” Martin told him as his eyes fell on the picture again. “Leonard helped me keep Clarissa and Lily safe. If there is any chance that he is still alive… he has to reunite with his family.” He placed a hand on Mick’s shoulder.

“I’ll look into it…but…thank you.” Martin smiled at the tough man before him; who was trying to express his usually-suppressed emotions.

“Whatever you need, contact me. And ask for Jefferson Jackson; he is the only person I trust with this information.” He handed the man a piece of paper with a phone number written on it, before turning and walking towards his parked car with the opaque panes. He looked at Mick and smiled softly again. “Please let Sara know how very sorry I am I didn’t have time to see her and Leo. And please _be careful.”_

 

The same afternoon, Mick found himself in front of Leonard’s tombstone, photograph in hand. When he came there… back when Leonard had _died_ … it felt wrong. A part of him couldn’t believe- wouldn’t believe, that his partner was really gone. He had just thought that it was the grief and the pain and he blurred those emotions with beers. Now though…

The sun was about to set, so he lifted his eyes towards the sea, the orange hue of the water beginning to change into a blue/grey one that looked so much like Leonard’s eyes. That’s when he noticed it; the thin lines of ink on the bottom of the paper against the sun.

**_O G Y G I A_ **

The name was unknown to Mick but somehow he knew that it wasn’t there by accident. Leonard didn’t do _anything_ by accident. But before he went any further, he _had_ to tell Sara.

 

“Mick, what are you doing here?” Sara questioned with a smile as she walked to the front part of her house’s grounds. The man hadn’t been able to sleep the entire night and his hands itched to search the word he discovered…but he stayed true to his promise and didn’t do any research. He could only imagine how he looked; judging by the woman’s expression.

The woman looked as radiant as always; blonde hair gathered in a now-loose ponytail. She wore a sports bra with a zip-up hoodie over it and leggings, and the thin beads of sweat indicated that she was in the middle of her work out- probably yoga, judging from the fact that she came from the back garden, which was her favorite place for that particular work out. Her eyes immediately noticed the package in his hands and they filled with worry. Before she could question it, the man pulled her in for a hug and she could practically feel that every muscle on his body was tense.

“Sara there is something you should know…” He finally said; his eyes refusing to meet hers. “Is Leo here?”

“No, he is at school. Is Lisa okay? I talked to her yesterday but…”

“She’s fine… This isn’t about her.” He glanced around the property, his old instincts returning. “Can we talk inside?”

Mick sat in one of the chair on the dining table, as Sara settled in another one across from him. His eyes scanned the familiar room and he spotted the framed photographs on top of a chest of drawers. Most of them were of Leo; him and Sara, some of them with Lisa or even a few with Mick when the kid would convince him to settle for the photo to be taken. There was one picture though that made Mick’s heart clench; it was Sara with Leonard on their wedding day… Sara on that flowing turquoise dress was sitting in Leonard’s lap, as he remembered… she had been laughing at one of Ray’s dumb jokes… and her husband was staring at her lovingly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and handed the envelope to Sara.

The woman lifted her eyebrows, but put her hand inside the mailer and then saw the picture. Time stopped for a little; as Sara gazed at the now-blurred image…the newly-formed tears making it hard for her to see clearly.

He was dead.

He died.

She was with him before he died.

Leonard sacrificed himself for her and Leo…he gave up his life to keep them safe. He wanted his family to be free…and they were. But he couldn’t be alive… He couldn’t have survived that power surge…

“Mick…” Sara mumbled as she wiped the tears on her cheeks. “I know you want it to be true…I want it to be true…But, we gotta trust what we know…Leonard is dead.”

“There is only one way to find out.”

“Mick …I was with him before he died…” She reminded him and reached for his hand; which she squeezed reassuringly. “And let’s say he didn’t die… Pretend that somehow he found a way to get out of there and then found a way to heal his brain tumor… Why didn’t he come find us? Me, you, Ray, Rip, Martin…anyone? Where was he all these birthdays and holidays? When I gave birth to Leo; when he said his first words or walked for the first time… Why wouldn’t Leonard be here if he was alive?”

“Blondie, I have been asking myself the same questions from the moment I saw this god-damned picture. But the thing is that this is Snart… at least, it seems to be him. And from the looks of it he is locked up; _again. I know, shocker._ Some place called Ogygia…”

“Ogy- what?” She questioned at Mick lifted the paper against the light where Sara could see the letters that structured the word.

“I have no idea what this is...” The man answered with a shrug as he tucked the photograph back in the file. “But I need to find out and get there. I want to make sure that Stein is telling me the truth; and that this is Leonard.”

“Don’t do anything before you call me, okay? Or else I will kick your ass.” Mick lifted his hands in defense and the woman relaxed. “I don’t want you to get hurt Mick. You’re family and that means we have to stick together...But… I think that we shouldn’t tell Lisa…Not before we are sure that this is Len and see in how much trouble he is in…”

“Took the words right out of my mouth. I better go; big day ahead of me. Give the kid a hug from me.” Mick said and Sara nodded, as she followed him to his car.

“Be careful and call me the moment you find out anything.” She gave him one last hug, before heading back to her home… realizing that for the first time… she wasn’t going to be able to look her son in the eye and be honest with him…

 

That same night, Mick Rory had found out about the Ogygia Prison in Yemen… The place his partner was… The _partner_ that he had thought he lost forever… The _husband_ Sara had thought that she lost… Leo’s _father_ … Lisa’s big _brother_ … He had risked everything in his life to save him before and now it was his turn.

His partner- his _brother_ … had had faith in him back in Iron Heights. And now it was his turn.

He picked up his phone and searched for the numbers of Raymond Palmer and Rip Hunter.

_They had a prison break to plan._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that i wrote last night.  
> The chapter that i am writing right now and i will probably post tonight, will be bigger. A lot.  
> If you liked this please leave a kudo and/or write a comment to help me improve and also to give me scenes which i will write in the next chapters.


End file.
